


I See The Light

by OceanCactus



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/F, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Slight Fenro, Will add more tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanCactus/pseuds/OceanCactus
Summary: Basically just a Weblena Tangled AU!
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> What happened before it started?

This story begins with the sun. Centuries ago a single drop from the sun landed on earth, creating a magical flower. The flower was said to heal the sick and injured, but most importantly, give powers to those who used it. It was hidden from the world from a mysterious woman who used the powers for her own gain. Hundreds of years passed and just a short trip away a kingdom was built. The King named Scrooge McDuck, had built the kindom from the bottom up, naming it Duckburg. 

The heirs to his throne were his niece and nephew, both twins. They had trained every single day of their entire lives. Learning combats, strategies, economics, many different things that would prepare them for any situation.

But they never anticipated the war. 

King Glomgold from a nearby kingdom, wanting to take over Duckburg, declared war. King Scrooge, seeing his people lose their lives because of the war, called for a meeting for the king's and their advisors to negotiate.The details of the meeting were never released, but after the conference subsequently, the war harshened.. It seemed as if it were to never end. But during the final battle Della Duck lead her troops to victory, tragically she was killed in the battle. 

Her brother lost in a state of anger and disbelief in the event of his sister's death, took her three eggs and disappeared into the night, leaving only a note to never look for them.

With the end of a war the Kingdom of Duckburg fell into despair. With a decreasing population, a weakened economy, and with no known heirs the people’s morale dropped to the lowest of lows. The once bustling streets were deserted. Everyone mourned the death of their beloved princess and the hundreds of soldiers lives lost in the war. Grieved over the disappearance of the prince and the last hope for the kingdom, the triplets.

But, no one wept over the loss more than the King  
\------------------

"I should have stopped him," sobbed the king, crumbling the letter, " I told her not to go, it was better for her to stay here and lead. Not go out there and get herself killed." 

Scrooge felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up seeing his right hand woman, Bentina Beakley. 

"You didn't know she would die" she gave him a sympathetic look, "her death wasn't your fault" 

Scrooge got up, pushing her hand away from him. "I should accept his offer! Now Della is dead and Donald is who knows where with the eggs!" 

He walked to a painting of him with Della and Donald before the war had begun. They were so happy, the looks of excitement they had looking at the three eggs in front of them. 

"My whole family is gone, Beakley. All because I wasn't able to put my ego to the side and make a settlement with Glomgold. Now my kingdom is entering a depression and I don't know what to do" 

Scrooge turned to look at her, tears streaming down his cheeks. Beakley stepped closer to him, ready to tell him something when they were interrupted by the door swinging open. 

"Mrs. Beakley!" The young messager screamed, running to her. 

Beakley turned to look at him with an annoyed look, "now is not a good time-" 

"I'm so sorry to intrude Mrs. Beakley, but your daughter requested to see you" 

Berkley's eyes widened and she turned to look at Scrooge. He had wiped his eyes, and was standing straight. He looked like he hadn't been crying for the last few days. His face grew stern and he nodded at her as they both started heading to one of the guest rooms. 

Inside they find Gertrude Vanderquack, covered in sweat. Her eyes were half open and she looked like she was in pain. 

"M..mom…" she whispered tiredly when they entered, Beakley ran to her daughter grabbing her hand. 

"It's ok, I'm here" tears started building up as she squeezed her daughter's hand. Gertrude looked at her mother and gave a sad smile. 

"The Doctors don't think I'm gonna make it," she choked, "I'm getting sicker every day, they says there's no chance for me or the baby" 

Tears streamed down Beakleys face as she hugged her daughter. 

"Yes you will, you are going to make it Darling. You're not meant to die yet." Beakley whispered at her. 

Her daughter touched her cheek, "Don't worry, Mom. I just-...I just wished this time would have come later. You know I always wished to be a mom. And I will be…just not here." Beakley sniffled, grabbing her daughter's hand and kissing it. "I know there's alot going on, but…" 

Scrooge, looking at the scene before him, his eyes hardened. He's known this girl since she was just a baby, and helped raise her inside the palace. Now, she would be gone just like everyone else.

"The baby is due in about two weeks, and I just want you to be here…please. I don't wanna go through this alone" she sobbed. 

Tears built up again, Scrooge had lost all of his family, but he saw no reason for his friend to lose the rest of hers. 

He walked to them and put a hand on Gertrude's shoulder, causing both Beakley and her to look up at him. Scrooge smiled down at her, "don't worry lass, we'll find a way to cure you. We haven't stopped since you've gotten sick. We just need to look harder." He hugged her, "we'll find that cure and soon you'll be healthy taking care of your child, I promise"

Gertrude smiled weakly up at him, her voice just a whisper, "Thank You, Uncle Scrooge. For everything." 

Beakley looked at Scrooge, worry painted on her face. Scrooge just made a promise, and she hoped that he would keep it. 

They heard a knock on the door, they all turned seeing the doctor coming in, "Your Majesty, Mrs. Beakley" he bowed to them, "I'm sorry to intrude but it's time for Mrs. Gertrude to rest" 

Both Scrooge and Beakley nodded, saying their goodnight to Gertrude, walked out, heading towards the library. 

"Are you sure you can keep your promise to my daughter?" Beakley asked, not looking at him.

Scrooge stopped and looked at her, "I lost my family, I can't have my best friend lose hers as well. I promise that I will help your daughter and her child stay alive" 

Beckleys face softened looking at him, "Thank You" was all she was able to whisper.  
\----------------------------

For the next few days, the whole castle was in chaos. Everyone was looking for any information that would be able to help save Gertrude. At the end they found it. 

A glowing yellow flower that is said to come from a drop from the sun. It was able to cure anyone from anything. All they had to do was find it. 

After a week of endless searches and they finally found it and right on time, Gertrude was about to give birth to her child. The Doctors were able to use the flower to save the child, but it didn't have enough power to save Gertrude. 

She took her final breath hugging her daughter. 

Tired of mourning the King Scrooge announced that they were going to celebrate. They were to celebrate the life of Della, Gertrude, all the fallen soldiers and the new princess. 

To celebrate them, the king arranged a flying lantern to be flown into the sky.

The kingdom was finally in peace, for a moment. Then the moment ended. 

Unbeknown to anyone, someone had already been using the magic of the flower. 

For decades, a woman named Magica De Spell had been using the power of the flower to gain powers and stay young forever. She had slowly started draining its power as the years went on. That is, until they had found the flower. 

She wanted to keep the power of the flower all to herself but with it gone she felt hopeless. They had used the flower to help heal the new baby girl, no more flower meant no more powers. Then, word came out that the baby had powers. 

Magica had broken into the castle at night, wanting to see if the rumors were true. 

"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine" 

The baby's hair glowed hearing the song, making Magica grin. Her wrinkled skin started to become younger and she could feel the magic coming back to her. 

"Let the clock reverse-" 

She cut a strand of the hair, and the hair stopped glowing. Magicas gasped as she started turning old again, if she were to keep using the powers of the flower she would just have to take the whole girl. So she did, that night she stole the baby leaving only the lock of hair that she had cut and the sound of the baby's cries that had woken up the king and his second hand. 

King Scrooge sent out troops all throughout the land to look for the princess. They were never able to find her…

Unknown to them, that Magica De Spell had hidden her deep into the forest. On top of a tower, raising the child as her own.  
\-------------------------

"Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine" singed a soft voice on top of the tower.

Inside a little girl sat on a chair, her long glowing hair being brushed by her mother. "Why can't I go outside?" She asked. 

"The world is filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay inside where you're safe. Do you understand, my flower?" 

The little girl nodded, "yes, Mommy" 

Magica finally had the flower back and this time she was determined to keep it hidden. 

But the walls could not hide everything. 

Each year, on her birthday the king and the kingdom released thousands of flying lanterns into the sky.

In hopes, that one day, their missing princess would return.


	2. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to the main lovebirds! Will Webby be able to convince her "mother" to take her to see the lights? What got De Spell in trouble this time? Also Why are there two Gyros???

A little lightbulb ran onto the window seal, looking around for somewhere to hide, he ran over to his right hiding right beside a flower pot. His chest went up and down, mimicking heavy breathing, as he tried to hide himself. 

Suddenly the window doors fully slammed open, and a young female duck with long hair screamed. “HAA!’ she looked around and her eyes met the lightbulb. Smirking, the young duck acted oblivious as she pushed her hair back. “Well" she drawled with a hopeless tone lacing her voice "I guess Lil’ Bulb isn't hiding out here..” she chirped. Starting to walk off, her eyes, not leaving the light bulb until he was out of sight. 

Lil’ Bulb, thinking that he was safe, started laughing triumphantly. The small bot turning off and on with his excited laughter. His victory however was cut short when he felt a lock of familiar white glowing hair wrap around his arm and swing his upwards with a yoink, “Gotcha!” exclaimed the girl in a burst of energy as she appeared from on top of the window. 

The bulbs light flickered in fear as the long haired girl started giggling at his reaction. She swung back down into the floor starting to gently lower her small companion.

“ That's twenty two for me. How about twenty three, out of forty five?” she inquired, the bulb shook his head. Letting out a small huff and a chortle lazily. “Okay then..well, what do you want to do?” 

The little creature brightened, turning around to the open world beyond their open window, pointed out into the outside. At this the other grimaced slightly with a scrunched, albeit amused face. 

“Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here!" Proclaimed the girl waving her hands up to the room before turning right back around to face the bot with a pointed finger "-and so do you.” she answered sitting on the window seal, gently putting him on her lap. Lil’ Bulb crossed his arms, making a pointing gesture of clear pouted frustration. “Oh, come on Lil' Bulb it's...it's not  _ so _ bad in there.” the duck muttered with hope as she moved to go back into her house. Leaving behind the open seal.

She went to start her day, doing the same routine that is always done. Waking up at 6 a.m, make breakfast and play a bit with Lil’ Bulb, then at 7a.m.starting the chores ending around 7:15. From there she would find ways to entertain herself . She would re-read the only three books that she owned, paint, play her guitar, knit, cook up until it was lunch time. From there she would do puzzles, play darts, bake, do paper mache, ballet, chess, train. Basically just do anything so she wouldn't get bored. Her latest project was an art one, she painted the space on top of her fireplace. The painting was a landscape with multiple orbs floating up into the sky, it was her best work yet. 

The girl sighted, putting some of her art supplies away, “You know Lil’ Bulb, I've been stuck here for years, I like it but I just keep wondering...when will my life begin?”

The light dimmed as he got onto her shoulder, sofly tapping her head in a sad gesture. The long haired girl took a sigh and softly started singing as she walked to the window, “ _Tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday, each year.”_ she turned to face her newest painting, _“What is it like out there, where they glow?”_

She climbed her fireplace getting the remaining paint, softly painting the last detail to the wall. “ _ Now that I'm older. Mother might just let me go.”  _ She sang the last word as she finished the last detail. She got down looking at the finished product. Down on the painting there she was, starting up into the glowing orbs. Webby smiled, hopefully soon that painting would become reality.

\-----------------------

Four figures were jumping and going down the roof of the castle. They ran and jumped onto the roof of the coronation hall. 

“Wow! I would get used to a view like this”

The female of the group headed to the edge to take in the view pridefully

“De Spell, come on!” whispered the smallest of the three men, all three of them were standing on top of the ceiling windows of the hall. All three looked identical with their outfits, masks and looks,they were clearly brothers, the only thing separating their looks was their height and body weight. They were known as The Beagle Boys, their family used to be in charge of the area, that was until King Scrooge came along and pushed them out. They were all now thieves, living in the forest by the kingdom with their mother. 

Ignoring them the girl raised a hand ignoring the hurried whispers of her teammates

“Hold on” she muttered, taking in a deep steady breath and sighed out. De Spell took a step back and nodded whilst putting the hands on her hips smirking as she stared over the kingdome and lands from afar “Yep, I'm used to it..Guys, I want a castle”

“We do this job, you can buy your own castle.” The taller of the trio of brothers responded with a gruff of annoyance, grabbing her by the collar quickly.

"Oh hey geez!" De Spell yelped, frowning as she pulled away fixing her collar with a pouty huff, "Fine alright then, let's just do this!"

After a few moments they had tied her to the rope that they brought and slowly lowered her to the coronation hall. 

De Spell spread her legs and arm, keeping herself balanced and made sure to make no noise to alert the guards in front of her that were oblivious of her presence. She grabbed the crown that laid gently on the pillow and set it inside the satchel in her hand. Right then one of the guards sneezed and a grin appeared on her face. She rested her elbow on the pillow making sure to get into a comfortable position. 

“Hay fever?” she asked casually,the guard eyed her oblivious and chuckled “yeah.” The guard went back to his position when the realization hit both him and the rest of the guards, he turned around and saw the girl being pulled up. 

“Wait! Hey wait!” he yelled as he and the guards looked up to the ceiling, “The captains are going to be pissed” he muttered. 

De Spell and the Beagle boys had managed to escape the palace grounds and were running around town, trying to get to the forest before the guards could start following them. They ran onto the bridge connecting the kingdom and the forest, panting. 

“Can't you picture me in a castle of my own?” De Spell laughed, “because I certainly can!” She ran ahead of them grinning, “Oh, the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day” she finished lifting the hand with the satchel in triumph. 

\-------------------------

Webby sighed happily as she put her remaining paints away, “ This is it. This is a very big day, Lil’ Bulb.” She picked him up gently giggling , “I'm finally going to do it! Im going to ask her!” 

“Webbigail!” they heard a female voice yell from the outside, Webby gasped her body starting to shake with excitement. “Let down your hair~” sang the woman, Webby took a deep breath and looked at Lil’ Bulb who was sitting on her shoulder. He gave her an encouraging look. 

“I know, I know! Don't let her see you” she whispered, putting him down. He ran off to hide as Webby sofly put the curtains over her painting to hide it. 

“Webby! I'm not getting any younger down here!” 

The young duck ran to the window “I'm coming mother!” she yelled. She grabbed her hair and put it over the hook that was above her and let her long hair fall down the 12 meter tower. Her mother grabbed the end of her hair, making a loop for her to step on as Webby slowly pulled her up to the top of the tower. 

Webby panted as her mother finally made it to the top of the tower, “Hi, Welcome Home, Mother” she panted, pulling in the rest of her hair. 

The older duck pulled down the hood of her cape revealing her short black hair with a few sections dyed purple and green skin, “Webby! How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It must be exhausting my dear” she exclaimed. 

“Oh, it's nothing!” Webby smiled. 

“Then I don't know why it takes so long,” her mother answered, poking her nose. Webbys smiled flatten as her mother laughed “Oh darling, I'm just teasing”

Webby laughed awkwardly as her mother walked towards the mirror. “So!” she started walking to her mother. “As you know tomorrow is a very big day…” Webby began. 

“Webby, look in that mirror “ Magica began, completely ignoring what Webby was saying, “You know what I see?” 

Webby looked up at the mirror, “I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady” answered Magica. Webby perking up at each word that she was saying, feeling so happy by those words. 

Magicas eyes looked away from her reflection and looked at Webby, “Oh look! You’re here, too” the older duck laughed, Webbys smiled, flattened a little, feeling her confidence leave her body as her mother bumped her elbow. “Im just kidding! Stop taking everything so seriously!” her mother laughed as she went back too looking at herself in the mirror. 

“Ok, like I was saying. Tomorrow is going to- '' Magica cut her off noticing that her skin was starting to have a white tint to it and her hair was getting a few gray hairs ``Webby, I'm feeling a bit down. Would you mind singing for me? Then we'll talk” 

“Oh! Of course Mother!” Webby exclaimed running to go fetch their seats and the hair brush. Magica slowly walked over to her seat and Webby shoved her down getting her seat as well. She shoved the hairbrush to her mother and put her hair on her lap. 

She started singing quickly, ignoring her mother yelling to wait, “ _ Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine.”  _

Magica brushed her hair before the song was done and she felt the magic enter her body again, “Webby!” she yelled disapprovingly. 

The long haired duck ignored her other getting closer to her, “ So, mother, Earlier I asked if tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, So I'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday! TADA!” 

Magica slowly pushed her away shaking her head, “No, no, no can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year.”

“That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing.” Webby answered. She sat back down and sighted gaining the courage to finally ask her. “Mother, I'm turning eighteen. And I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday” she began mumbling “ Actually what I want for every birthday.”

“Webby, please stop with the mumbling” her mother cut her off, “You know how much I hate the mumbling, it's very annoying”

Magica sighted as she got up heading towards the kitchen, Webby grabbed her hair, her confidence going back down when she heard a little squeak. She turned and saw Lil’ Bulb hiding, he urged her to go on giving her an encouraging gesture. 

Webby smiled, turning to her mother exclaiming “I want to see the floating lights!” Magica was stunned, “What?” she asked, not knowing if she heard her right. 

“Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights.” she began revealing the painting to her. 

Magica gave an uncomfortable look trying to end the conversation, “Oh, you mean the stars,” she dismissed starting to unpack the food she brought. 

“That's the thing I've charted stars and they're always constant.” Webby answered pointing at one of her paintings that showed the mapping of the stars. “But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Mother. Only on my birthday.” Webby looked up at the painting with a hopeful gaze, “ And I can't help but feel that they're, They're meant for me. I need to see them, Mother. And not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are.”

Magica shook her head heading towards the window, “You want to go outside?” She scoffed, “Why, Webby.” She closed the window and walked towards Webby singing “ _ Look at you as fragile as a flower”  _

She spun her around and softly petted her head as she continued, “ _ just a little sapling, just a sprout.” _

“ _ You know why we stay up in this tower _ ” she sang, gesturing to the room. 

“I know but-” 

“That's right,” Magica cut off, grabbing Webbys hair, holding it close, “ _ to keep you safe, and sound, dear. _ ” She moved towards the window, dramatically closing the window “ _ Guess I always know this was coming”.  _

Magica walked towards the stairs, “ _ Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest”  _ She sanged making a bird appear that immediately went up to the open hatch in the ceiling to leave. 

_ “Soon but not yet _ ” 

“But-” 

Magica shushed her and headed a bit further up the stairs,  _ “Trust me, pet. Mother knows best.” _ Right when she sanged the last part she sent some magic up to the ceiling closing the hatch. The room was dark and Webby got the nearest candle that she could find and lit it up. 

All the while webby could still hear Magica singing,  _ “Mother knows best. Listen to your mother” _ Webby turned to her left and saw Magica, frightened she backed up still hearing her sing.  _ “It's a scary world out there”  _

Realizing that it was her mother she tries to go back to her but she wasn't there, she felt someone pull on her hair. Her mother is still singing.  _ “Mother knows best” _ , Webby tried pulling back at her hair, “ _ One way or another.” _ The person pulling her hair let go, causing her to fall but she was caught by magica. They were under a light and Webby tried to look at her, _ “Something will go wrong, I swear.”  _

Magica let her go and vanished, Webby turned to go find her when a shadow caught her eye.  _ “Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand” _ the shadows showed on the ground, she tried getting away from them. 

She turned and saw her mother under another light with a pan and one of her old dolls, it seemed as if she was cooking it.  _ “Cannibals and snakes _ ” she sings as the room turns dark again and she appears next to Webby, holding a green lantern giving her a scary look. 

_ “The plague” _

“No! 

_ “Yes!”  _

“But-” 

_ “Also large bugs”  _ Magica cut off as she used the mop to push Webby down to a painting she made of a man. _ “Men with pointy teeth, and stop no more. You'll just upset me”  _

Webby had wrapped herself on her hair sitting next to a candle, scared out of her mind. Magica appeared next to her grabbing her hand pulling her up, _ “Mothers right here, Mother will protect you, Darling, here's what I suggest.” _ Webby hugged her but feeling something was wrong she pulled away and the cloak fell off a mannequin. 

She turned to where she could hear her mother's voice and saw her walking down the stairs, candles illuminating the staircase. _ “Skip the drama. Stay with Mama, Mother knows best” _ Magica laughed as she blew all the candles out. 

Webby started lighting them all while magica followed behind blowing all the ones that she just lit.  _ “Mother knows best. listen to your mumsy, on your own you won't survive”  _

Suddenly, Webby appeared in front of a mirror.  _ “Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy” _ her mother sang as she looked at herself in the mirror. Webby fell as the carpet under her was pulled and Magica appeared wrapping Webby around her.  _ “Please, they'll eat you up alive”  _

Once she was all wrapped up Magica pulled her up grabbing the end of her hair and pulling it, making the young duck spin as she was strangled from her own hair. 

_ “Gullible, naive, positively grubby, ditzy and a bit well hmmm vague”  _ Magica grabbed her so she would stop spinning. 

_ “Plus I believe, you're getting kinda chubby” _ Magica pat her stomach to emphasize it. She grabbed her cheeks pulling her close. _ “I'm just saying, cause I wove you” _

Her mother let go dissapereing again,  _ “Mother understands, mothers here to help you”  _

The whole room turned dark and Webby looked around trying to find her mother, she heard her singing behind her and she turned. Magica appeared under a light with her arms out.  _ “All I have is one request”  _ She finished. 

Webby ran to her and hugged her tightly. Magica returned the embrace, one of her hands stroking her hair. “Webbigail” 

“Yes?” she asked, turning to look up at her mother. 

Magica gave her a glare and in a mad tone she answered, “don't ever ask to leave this tower, AGAIN” 

Webby looked down, “Yes mother” 

Magica sighted, “I love you very much dear” 

“I love you more” webby answered with a smile. 

“I Love you most” answered Magica, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. Magica smiled and sanged again,  _ “Don't forget it, you'll regret it”  _

Magica grabbed some of her hair running her fingers though it, _ “Mother, knows best”  _ She finished waking away to get her coat and basket. 

She gave some excuse about going to get more supplies, Webby hooked up her hair again pulling her mother down. 

“TA-TA! I'll see you in a bit my flower!” her mother yelled as she was pulled down. 

“I'll be here…” Webby answered softly looking out at the outside with a longwing and sad look. 

\---------------------------------------

Gyro screamed as he dropped onto a hall. He looked around the walls, it looked like he was in a castle. 

“Not again!” he screamed, earlier him and Fenton had been working on a device that was able to transport you to another dimension. Something happened while gyro was working on the beam and it activated the machine. Now he was stuck here. 

Gyro got up and brushed off the dirt from his pants. He heard familiar voices down the hall and so he started heading towards it. The voices were coming from inside a room, Gyro peaked in looking through the crack of the door. His eyes widen, he sees this dimension's version of himself and Fenton. 

The other Gyro was glaring at Fenton, he wore what seemed to be a white shirt, tan pants and some boots. He looked slightly tired but looked more awake than current Gyro was. The other Fenton wore what seemed to be some sort of knight costume, he had put down his helmet onto the table that was filled with books and various substances. The whole room seemed like an out of date lab. 

“How did they even manage to steal the crown?! I thought you and those other two idiots put your best men incharge to guard it” the other Gyro yelled. 

“I know, but they got it from up the roof, can you believe that?” fenton answered, “but now we all have to go look after the men. Penny and Drake are already out there with some of the guards but I have to leave soon as well.” 

“How long are you going to be gone?” the other Gyro asked, his face had softed looking at the duck. 

Fenton softly scratched the back of his neck slightly nervous, “I'm not sure, but I promise that we'll be back before the lantern festival!”

“Promise?” 

“I promise, mi amor” Fenton smiled, he leaned up and kissed the other Gyro softly. The normal Gyro surprised, stumbled and fell into the room creating a loud bang. The kissing couple turned over to look at the intruder. 

“What the duck!?” screamed the other Gyro, Fenton got in front of his Gyro and pulled out his sword pointing it at the intruder. 

“Who are you and why are you disguised as Gyro?” he asked in an authoritative voice, Fenton grared at the Gyro. 

The normal Gyro squeaked and backed away, “Calm down, Cabrera! Look I can explain!” 

“Then explain” answered Fenton

“I am Gyro, just a different Gyro. I'm from a different dimension, I was working on an investigation that could teleport someone to another dimension. It was accidentally activated when I was under the beam and it sent me here.” 

Fenton scoffed, glaring at the gyro, “Likely story, if you are really Gyro then say something that only Gyro would know.” 

Gyro started thinking and stuttered, “U-Uhhh, we learned how to knit when we were young and never really stopped.” 

“Yup,that's me alright” the other Gyro answered, “What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have some device to bring you back to your dimension?” 

“About that, we still haven't built it” 

“What do you mean you have built it?” 

“It means that we haven't built it! Now i have to find another way to get home!” 

Fenton looked at his Gyro, “Should we tell the king?”. His Gyro shook his head, “Not yet, you know how bad these days are for him. Well try to find a way to get this version of me back home, you and look for the crown ok?” 

“Are you sure?” Fenton asked and then whispered, “What if he tries anything?”

“Don't worry, you've taught me self defense remember? Plus, he's me, I'm sure I can handle me” this caused Fenton to chuckle. 

“Alright Carino” Fenton kissed his cheek and looked at the Gyro, “Don't pull anything funky ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know” Gyro answered as he got up. 

Fenton walked out of the room leaving the two chickens alone. 

“So” began with the dimensions Gyro, “Tea?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write but I like it better! Idk about you guys but I enjoy reading longer chapters.
> 
> If you guys are interested you can check my Tumblr out! Its called: ducktales-woo-hoo
> 
> I post updates of when I publish the next chapter and also have another aus there (that I may or may not write for in the future). I also posted a commission I payed for on there if you wanna check it out! It was made by awhphooey and it is amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Ducktales Fanfic! If you like it and want to ask questions just follow my Tumblr!  
> @ducktales-woo-hoo


End file.
